<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Void at Hogwarts by Masquaradebelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793151">Void at Hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquaradebelle/pseuds/Masquaradebelle'>Masquaradebelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Void Trilogy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 1, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Female Percy Jackson, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, Kind of time travel, Mild Angst, Multiple Crossovers, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trilogy, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), chaotic vibes, part of a trilogy, so many references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquaradebelle/pseuds/Masquaradebelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being saved by Chaos, Percy becomes Void. As Commander of the Original Army it is Void's job to ensure the safety of the universe and bring peace wherever possible. Hearing of a threat bringing war upon a society on Earth, Void, along with her friend Mischief, travel to Hogwarts to prevent the wizards from having to fight in yet another war, so soon after the one against the Dark Lord.</p>
<p>Book one in the Void trilogy.</p>
<p>Takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts and the Titan and Giant Wars.</p>
<p>This is a Fem!Percy story because I believe that I would do a better job at writing for a female character. Also this was the only way that I could figure out to write the series without killing Annabeth, who I like as a character. This story is the first in a series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>not really any romance in this one, so many friendships - Relationship, yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Void Trilogy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear beautiful people,</p>
<p>I do not own any PJO/HoH or HP characters. Those rights go to the amazing authors Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. I don't want to have to write this at the start of every chapter so here it is now. The only things I own are OCs and other obviously not in the books things (such as an alien species or planet).</p>
<p>Italics mean that the conversation is being mind-messaged, and not spoken out loud between the characters.</p>
<p>I wrote Percy as a female character to avoid unnecessarily killing off other characters (such as Annabeth) and because I believe that I write female characters better. While this is not seen as much in this book, it will be more prominent in the later books.</p>
<p>Any characters who are supposed to be dead but aren't are alive for a reason. Bask in their aliveness and go along with it.</p>
<p>If there is anything spelled wrong or something like that I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me know. I will read all comments on the story and your feedback means so much to me! I hope you like it!</p>
<p>-the author</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.S. Thank you to everyone who read this far!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">The above is a picture of Percy/Void.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<b>Percy's POV</b>
</p>
<p>"Alpha squadron defensive maneuver 79! Beta and Omega squadrons offensive maneuver 27!" I yell as I grab hold of the final member of the Malthesian royal family. Drawing them behind defensive lines, I send one of the Malthesian agents to bring the family to safety. "Targets secure, eliminate enemy threats." As a chorus of "yes commander" and "will do dude" filters in from my generals and enters my mind via telepathic communication, I begin to take out the more dangerous of the threats.</p>
<p>Watching as the last of the enemies falls, I report the results of the mission back to Chaos.<em>"Hey boss, the missions complete. What are your next orders?"</em></p>
<p>Almost immediately I get a response back from Chaos, "<em>Regular procedure, send in a restoration crew and then head back here. I have a new mission for you if you want it Void."</em></p>
<p>Well he must be finally losing it if he actually thinks he has to ask, I think to myself as I send out the instructions to the rest of the army. Glancing around one last time I grab my stuff and teleport back to the army's base on Primia, the home of Chaos.</p>
<p>Arriving in my room, I drop my weapons and armor in an unorganized heap on my bed, walking gratefully towards the shower. Turning on the water it practically calls my name as I peel off my sweaty dirty clothes and climb into its warm embrace.</p>
<p>Hopping out of the shower I turn off the water as I dry myself off using my powers. Throwing on my usual uniform of black skinny jeans, combat boots, a white t-shirt, and my black hooded cloak containing the galaxy in its fabric. Striding out of my room I run into one of my best friends in the army, Mischief.</p>
<p>"I still hate you for not taking me with you on this last mission you know." Mischief states as we head down the hall to the central room of the palace. "Saving a princess from danger is right up my ally."</p>
<p>"You know as well as I do that she would've had to be crazy not to run screaming the second she saw your ugly face." I retort joking around.</p>
<p>"You haven't yet." he throws back at me as our friend Elxin rounds the corner joining us.</p>
<p>"Mischief everyone knows that Void is bat-shit crazy, how else would she have survived this long." he says chuckling to himself and I don't know whether to agree or be offended. As we approach Chaos' office I part ways from the boys agreeing to meet up with them for dinner in the mess hall before I leave for the mission.</p>
<p>Ducking into the room I knock on the door frame to alert Chaos to my presence. Seeing his smile, I enter the rest of the way, noticing that he has a guest on my way to my normal chair. You see it's just the most comfortable chair ever with these puffy navy blue cushions and a soft silver throw blanket over the back. I have officially claimed it is mine but I'm too lazy to move it to my room so here it stays.</p>
<p>Drawing myself from my thoughts of the divine armchair, I notice who the guest is. Schist! It's Hecate, I'm so going to die, yep that’s it, the great Percy Jackson will die by being turned into a flea. She's going to put Percy the flea into a box that is inside a larger box then ship that box via Hermes express to herself and then smash the box with a giant hammer. Yes, my death shall be that worthy of Yzma's plan for Kuzco. I really need to take a break from the Disney movies.<b>(AN: yes, I like Disney)</b></p>
<p>I really need to focus on the problem at hand. Taking a deep breath, I square my shoulders and look at Chaos. "So what exactly is this mission you said you had for me?"</p>
<p>"Well Void, Hecate here tells me that her pet race of witches and wizards-" "WIZARDS?!" "-yes wizards have just come out of a war. Apparently my previous contact Albus Dumbledore wasn't properly doing his job and hadn't given me a proper report for around seventeen years before his recent death. Therefore, I have two tasks for you, one being I need a new contact for the wizarding world and the second being that I need you to go help them." Cutting in Hecate takes over, "You see a new enemy is fast approaching them and due to only just recently having ended a war themselves, they won't be able to handle it. I want you to go in and be a Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA, teacher at Hogwarts to help teach the students how to defend themselves and to keep an eye out for this threat. I believe that it will go for the returning students that were unable to complete their final year because they were fighting in the war."</p>
<p>Sitting quietly for a minute I think over the pros and cons of taking the mission, and the list looked something like this, Pros: magic, mini vacation, teaching kids self-defense and Cons: teaching, effort. Let's just say that it wasn't much of a debate. "I'm in on two conditions, one you give me the ability to perform magic with all the equipment and knowledge I would need, and two you tell no one that I am alive or about anything you learned about me today." Personally I think even Annabeth would be proud of my deductive skills right there.</p>
<p>Without a second's hesitation Hecate relies, "Of course I will give you all the supplies and knowledge you will need," pausing she places her fingers on my temples and I feel the new information flooding into my mind, "the supplies are in your room and I have already sworn to Chaos your second request." Nodding my acceptance, I tell them I am going to go get ready for my mission and will meet them back in Chaos's office at noon the next day. Then I stride off to find Mischief and Elxin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">The above is a picture of Elxin/Disorder.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>Percy's POV</b>
</p><p>Walking down the corridors to the mess hall I contemplate the information that I have been given. Why does this sound so familiar! I swear I had heard about wizards from someone before. Wait a second, did I really just use the word contemplate? Annabeth would be so proud, that or think that I was possessed again. Dam eidolons. Hehehe dam.</p><p>Almost running into the door I realize that I've reached my destination. Glancing into the room I see the boys sitting with Pentro facing away from me. Hmmm. I wonder how easily I can scare the schist out of them. Scampering around the edge of the room in the shadows I hold my finger to my lips telling the rest of the room to not give me away. Grinning like a fool I sneak up behind them. Taking a deep breath, I yell, "HELLO BOYS!"</p><p>Cackling on the floor I watch as Elxin tries to put out the flames that sprung up on his arms as Mischief frantically puts out the flames on his cloak with an aguamenti charm. Pentro slowly flutters back to the ground from his defensive position of hiding on the ceiling. Oh yeah, by the way Elxin, also known as Disorder, is a fire demon, Pentro, known as Confusion, is a warrior pixie, and Mischief is a wizard. WAIT A WIZARD!! "Oh my gods guys guess what!" I screech.</p><p>"What Void, good lord you just about burst my eardrums," Mischief responds rolling his eyes. They might be a little used to my slight spaciness. Okay, a lot used to my random epiphanies.</p><p>"You're a wizard! I knew that I had heard the term before!"</p><p>"Void, chill, none of us know what you're talking about." Acknowledging Pentro's statement I tell them to follow me as I make my way to out hideout. You see it's not as much of a hideout as it is a random courtyard that we've booby-trapped so that no one but us can make it in or near without being practically maimed. Arriving I see that Mayhem and Destruction are already there.</p><p>"Perfect the whole teams here. Now I can tell you all the big news."</p><p>"Please don't say that you blew up another planet. I really don't want to go on Goldfish watch." Mayhem snarks smirking at me.</p><p>"Oh shut up, you know you love me Oz."</p><p>"Come, Percy, tell us the news!" Destruction bellows. Now that I think about it that might just be his normal volume. Dude is always loud.</p><p>"Okay, okay Goldilocks, I will now. So the reason why I freaked when I remembered that Mischief is a wizard, is because I am going on a mission to Earth to teach," at this they all start cracking up, "Oh shut it, I'm going to be a great teacher. As I was saying I'm going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is the first year back since their war against the so called Dark Lord and so the students that should have graduated last year will be repeating the grade. If I'm correct you have a younger sister and brother who would be attending don't you?" I ask Mischief, seeing him tearing up a bit.</p><p>"Yeah I do. Why do you have to go if their war is over?"</p><p>"Well for two reasons, one an old enemy of mine thinks that he can attack them when they're weak so I'm going to go fight so that they don't have to. Second, I'm going because our old contact among the wizards was killed during the war so I have to find someone to fill the position. Though, I have an idea of a person already now."</p><p>"Wh-who was your old contact? And, what do you mean you already have a person in mind for the position?" Mischief asks, being clueless as usual.</p><p>"Well Wiz, the old contact was a man named Albus Dumbledoor, and who else would I be thinking of for the job than our very own Fred Weasley! I mean if you want to that is, you would be able to reunite with your family and friends and then just come help out with the Army when needed, like Mayhem and Destruction do."</p><p>Looking at his face I watch as his eyes slowly bug out and he starts stuttering over his response. "I, I don't even know, I mean, the-they're still alive?! It's been like a century, how are they-"</p><p>Cutting in Pentro helps answer his question. "Fred the world you come from is one of the slowest, remember? Time there doesn't pass nearly as fast as it does here."</p><p>"Yeah," I continue, "I'm going to be teaching during, oh will you stop laughing at me being a teacher, I'm going to be teaching self-defense!" "Don't you mean DADA?" "Yes Fred, now as I was saying, it will be the first year back so it has been less than a year since your death. So will you take the job?" Seeing that he is still stunned by the fact that his family is still alive I quickly interject, "You don't have to give me an answer until morning. Just tell me your decision at breakfast so that I can set everything up before I leave at lunch."</p><p>Everyone agreeing, we leave our hideout and head for our rooms. Thinking back on my conversation with Hecate, as I fall into bed, I wonder why she came to us for help. Normally the gods would have just sent in demigods to do their dirty work. The only way she would have learned of us was if she had talked to Apollo, our contact among the gods. The problem must be bigger than she let on if that nitwit thought that it was bad enough to need our help. Yep, it's official. I'm going to die. I'm going to die on a mission to be a teacher. This has got to be the most pathetic 'Percy is going to die' missions yet. At least if the situation gets really bad I can call in Mischief. And with that I drift to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">The above is a picture of Fred/Mischief.</span>
  <br/>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Percy's POV</b>
</p><p>Waking up, I roll over to turn off my alarm. I swear that thing is on the setting 'banshee screech' instead of 'gradual alarm'. Why is that even a setting? Getting ready for the day, I throw on my nice uniform... basically the only pair of black skinny jeans I own without holes with my usual attire of a white t-shirt, black combat boots and my cloak. Striding off I head to the mess to see what Mischief's answer is and to grab a bite to eat before I finish packing my things. You would think that Hecate would have left the supplies in a bag or something, but no, she just had to leave it scattered across the floor of my room.</p><p>Entering the mess, I grab an apple from the buffet before heading to where the boys are sitting. Plopping down on a seat I take a huge bite out of my apple, while glancing around, seeing that I'm the last one here, again.</p><p>"What took you so long slowpoke?" Mayhem asks from where he is sitting on my right.</p><p>"Oh you know," I quip, "some people actually like to sleep later than 5 am, unlike you apparently."</p><p>"Awe come on Aquagirl," Confusion butts in, "I would have thought that the prospect of seeing my beautiful face would make anyone want to wake up early."</p><p>"Wings the day that I wake up early to see your ugly mug is the day the rock people of Elgradore learn to turn themselves into clouds."</p><p>"Ooh Pentro you want some ice for that burn cause the little lady is on fire!" Disorder cuts in, making us all laugh.</p><p>"Funny Elxin, coming from a fire demon."</p><p>"Fireboy he is right, but enough of the sass for now. I actually have a serious question I need answered before I head back to my room. Wiz, did you make a decision?" Pausing for a moment, we all look towards Fred to see what his response would be.</p><p>"Well, I thought about it all night and I decided that I can't give up the chance to see my family again, so yeah, I'll do it. Anyways, do you have any idea how many pranks I could pull on my twin before announcing that I am back!"</p><p>"Great! Destruction and Mayhem, will you two show Mischief where the ambassador training room is, since that is practically the job he will be doing and I will go set it up. Thanks boys! I'll see you after my mission, call me if you need me and I'll call you if I need you." I announce, standing up from the table before striding out of the mess hall. As I pass a trashcan I toss out my apple core and then head to my room to finish packing. Walking through the halls I pull out my tablet and send Chaos a note letting him know that Mischief took the job.</p><p>Entering my room, I pull out my bag. It was a present from Mayhem, who spelled it to be impenetrable, waterproof, bottomless, and to only be able to be opened by me, well my teammates can open it to but they wouldn't dare unless it was a life or death situation. Or if I told them to, of course. I have enough supplies in this thing to last an entire army a year and enough weapons to arm them all twice over. This thing has saved my life more times than I care to remember and is one of my most prized possessions.</p><p>Grabbing the supplies left for me by Hecate, I carefully pack them into the bag. Next, I replace everything that I used on the last mission that wasn't returned, including putting in a new army cot, because a freaking giant worm ate my last one. I had just made it good and comfy too. Throwing in a few extra uniforms, some pictures and mementos, my ever refilling coin pouch, and my bottomless bag of blue candies. Both bottomless bags were gifts from Fred, the blue candy one a birthday gift the first year I knew him. The coin pouch was for yule one year and is always full of the type of money needed at the moment, which apparently for the wizards is nuts. I wonder which is worth more, the acorn or the pistachio? Guess I'll find out.</p><p>Glancing at the clock on the wall I realize that I need to be at Chaos's office in five minutes, and it is a four-minute walk. So grabbing the weird box on my dresser, containing a stick, and by pack I set out. I hope that when I get to his office Hecate will be there so I can ask her what the heck I need a fancy stick for. I mean, come on, what am I supposed to do, poke people to death? Roast marshmallows?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">The above is a picture of Pentro/Confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Percy's POV</b>
</p><p>Entering Chaos's office, I see Hecate standing by the window, looking out on the gardens. Dropping my bag next to my usual chair, I say hello to Chaos as I make my way over to her and ask her what the stick is.</p><p>"Really Percy, a stick? You're going to go stay with wizards, obviously that is a wand not a stick."</p><p>"Okay, then what is the purpose of the stick," as she glares at me I quickly correct myself, "Um, I mean wand?"</p><p>"A wand is what enables wizards to use their natural affinity towards magic to perform spells. Your wand happens to be 12 3/4" cedar wood with a Thestral tail hair core and reasonably supple flexibility. To directly quote Ollivander's, one of the greatest wand makers of all time, book of wand woods, "Whenever I meet one who carries a cedar wand, I find strength of character and unusual loyalty. My father, Gervaise Ollivander, used always to say, 'you will never fool the cedar carrier,' and I agree: the cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception. I would go further than my father, however, in saying that I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them"<b>(taken from Pottermore)</b>. Thestral tail hair is also a very rare core and very powerful."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I have no idea what any of what you just said means but I'm going to take it as a complement anyways so thank you."</p><p>"Honestly, Percy. You truly haven't changed any since I last saw you, and that isn't a good thing."</p><p>"Still taking it as a complement. Now where am I going and how am I getting there?"</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Hecate answers, "I will be apparating you as close to Minerva McGonagall's location. She is the headmistress of Hogwarts and your current contact. Once you get to Earth it will be up to you to find her and take care of yourself. After apparating for the first time you will know how to do so, that way you may travel that way also, though your methods of travel would probably be preferred. In the wizarding world, this is the only form of instantaneous travel so if you use another make sure you have a story to back it up. Make sure that when you use any of your powers you hold your wand so that it at least appears that you are casting a spell. Now, do you have any questions?"</p><p>"Yeah, one. How exactly am I supposed to teach? Because even though you said that you gave me your magic wizarding knowledge I don't know anything about the witchy world."</p><p>"The information will appear when you reach Earth. Now good luck, and don't fail or die!"</p><p>And with that happy note I saw a flash of light, felt like my body was being squeezed out of a toothpaste tube, and then there was nothing. Great,0 thanks Hecate, your almighty magical behind decided to make me appear a few hundred feet in the air. As I fell through the sky I couldn't help but think of two things. One, if Zeus knew that I was alive I would be a Percy-kabob by now, and two, that the view was really quite pretty. I mean it's all rolling hills and the sun is beginning to set so the sky has this light orange tint to it. Oh, and look over to the South there is this cute little house. That must be where the McGonagall lady is.</p><p>As that last thought flashed through my mind, my body collided with the ground with a bang rivaling that of a dozen cannons going off. The wind from my fall blowing away the dust to reveal my unconscious body curled up around my bag at the bottom of a giant crater.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">The above is a picture of Loki/Mayhem.</span>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hermione's POV</strong>
</p><p>Due to the fact that we were all being forced to go back to Hogwarts to repeat our seventh year, all of the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix had gotten together at the Burrow. All of the Weasleys, Harry, Mcgonagall, everyone. We had just sat down for dinner when an ear splitting boom rang out and the ground shook as though an asteroid had hit the ground.</p><p>"What the bloody hell was that!" Ron exclaimed, leaping out of his chair, only to be smacked upside the head by Mrs. Weasley and myself simultaneously for his language.</p><p>As they group starts arguing about what could have possibly made the noise, I wander over to the window to look outside. In the fading sunlight, I see what looks like dust or smoke rising from the far side of the hill to the North.</p><p>"Everyone quite!" I yell, "Look! something crashed into the ground" Rushing outside, we crowd near the front door staring at the dispersing dust.</p><p>Taking control, Mrs. Weasley starts to tell everyone what to do. Pointing, she says, "You lot approach from the East, the rest of us will approach from the West. We don't know what it is so be careful but we need to figure out whether or not it is a threat due to its proximity to the Burrow. If something happens, send up red sparks and everyone else will meet at your location." After hearing a chorus of yes ma'am, she heads off, marching towards the site and slowly the rest of us follow.</p><p>Cresting the hill, I can't help but to gasp at the sight before me. On the previously gently sloped decline now rests a monstrous crater at least fifty feet across and fifteen feet deep. From all around a hear calls of people asking if anyone else is seeing the crater and if anyone knows what could have caused it. Creeping forward I glance down until, as the dust clears more, I see what looks like a... foot? Sending up red sparks to call everyone else, I stare at the bottom of the crater, waiting for more to be revealed.</p><p>"Hermione, what’s wrong? What did you find?" Glancing up I see Harry with the rest of them not far behind.</p><p>"Is it just me or does anyone else see a foot," glancing back down I see that now more has been revealed, “wait no, a leg at the bottom of the crater?"</p><p>"Ventus" Mr. Weasley states, casting the jinx towards the crater, blowing the rest of the dust away. We all watch wide eyed and silent as the form of a young girl is revealed, lying at the bottom of the hole. Leaping forward, Charlie Weasley slides down to the bottom where the girl is curled up. Reaching down, he touches the side of her neck, then moving his hand to in-front of her nose.</p><p>Looking up he shouts, "She has a heartbeat and she's breathing, but she looks pretty banged up. She must have fallen down in the hole while the dust was obscuring its presence."</p><p>With a cluck of her tongue Mrs. Weasley tells him to pick the girl up and, after lowering down a latter that was retrieved when he first went down, to bring her up. Carrying her back to the Burrow, Charlie lies the girl down on the couch. Darting over, Fleur checks to make sure that the girl doesn't have injuries, before backing away and heading over to Bill Weasley's side. With nothing else left to do to help her, we head back to the dining room to continue dinner and to wait for the mystery girl to wake up.</p><p>
  <strong>Percy's POV:</strong>
</p><p>Where am I? Gods why did I ever trust a goddess with my life. I mean I would trust, like, Hestia with my life but aside from that, not really anyone else. I actually think that she is the only one of the gods or goddess' that I haven't actually managed to piss off in some way or another. But what did I do to Hecate?  I didn't think I had actually met her, outside of catching glimpses of her during battle, so how could I have made her mad? Wait a second, her daughter is Circe. She must still be mad about the whole 'letting a bunch of bloodthirsty pirates loose on Circe's island while escaping on said pirates ship' thing. That must be it.</p><p>As I slowly drift towards consciousness, I begin to hear a bunch of different voices floating in from what must be a different room. That or they just talk really weirdly. Or my hearing got messed up when I landed. Or... Percy, focus, you are in some strange place you have never been to before after falling hundreds of feet because you angered a goddess, who then ratted you out to her mother, who then decided to punish you even though you didn't have much of a choice at the time, and she had turned me into a guinea pig, and... DUDE FOCUS. Okay. What is the problem at hand?</p><p>Using the water particles in the air I feel around the room to try to figure out where I am. Well it feels like I am on a couch and there is a small table in front of it so I must be in a living room of some sort. There is a large doorway off to the side where the voices are coming from. In that room I can sense a bunch of people, probably a dozen or more, sitting around a... table? Okay either I wasn't out for very long or I was out for at least a day because I can hear crickets chirping outside, which means its either morning or night, and since I can't sense any morning dew outside it must be night. Bam! That's some bonafied Sherlock Holmes sleuthing right there, courtesy of the one and only Persephone Jackson. SherSher would be so proud!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">The above is a picture of Thor/Destruction.</span>
  <br/>
  <b>Percy's POV</b>
</p><p>Taking a deep breath, I suddenly shoot upright, before losing my balance and toppling over off of the couch, muttering curses to myself in Ancient Greek. Hearing someone clearing their throat, I flop over, before sitting up more slowly this time.</p><p>"Are you okay?" asks a red headed guy who looks to be about twenty-five, "We heard a shout and then a crash."</p><p>"Yeah," a red headed girl cut in, dang there are a lot of red heads, "a yell that sounded a lot like pie."</p><p>"Oh, um well you see I might have smelled pie which caused be to shoot upwards which then made me lose my balance, which made me fall and so long story short pie caused me to fall face first on the ground."</p><p>"All of that because you smelled the pie..."</p><p>"Uhm, Yes? Maybe? Kinda?"</p><p>"Well then let’s get you a slice," a nice red headed lady said, "And then you can tell us about yourself. I'm Molly by the way."</p><p>As we sat down at the table, they started making introductions, starting at my right with Molly Weasley and ending at my left with Charlie Weasley. When a scrawny black haired kid said that his name was Harry Potter everyone seemed to hold their breath, but I just hummed and then took another bite of the delicious blueberry pie. I know right! It's BLUE PIE!</p><p>Finishing my pie, I thank Molly before going to introduce myself. "Well, my name is Persephone Jackson, but you can call me Percy." glancing at an elderly lady I continue, "I believe that I was supposed to find you, I was told to look for a Minerva McGonnagall."</p><p>"Oh! You are Ms. Jackson! I didn't realize how young you would be!" responds who I believe is McGonnagall.</p><p>"How do ya know the girl Minerva?" asks a man who looks to be part giant he is so large.</p><p>"Well, Hagrid, she is to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year.  This was actually the last thing that Dumbledore had set up as headmaster of Hogwarts. She was suggested for the position by an old friend of his."</p><p>"Wait she is going to be our DADA teacher! She can't be much older than us!" the youngest red headed boy, Ron I think, shouts.</p><p>"I'm nineteen, not five." I mumble to myself, apparently not quiet enough as Charlie, the guy next to me has to cough to keep from laughing.</p><p>"She probably couldn't even hurt a fly! And how do we know that she isn't a Death Eater?" he finishes off.</p><p>"Well," I begin, "to start you look about as dangerous as a baby Gronckle dragon to me" at this I received a high five from Charlie, "and if you wanted me to prove I can be trusted you could have just asked."</p><p>"Oh my gosh, you know dragons?" Charlie asks, practically jumping in his seat.</p><p>"Of course, they're fascinating! One of my friends has a night fury named Toothless and another one of my friends, Merlin, has a dragon named Kilgharrah and another named Aithusa!"</p><p>"Oh my gosh you've met the Great Dragon! I am so jealous right now that's amazing!"</p><p>Butting in, Ron says, "Hey Charlie, you can have your fascinating conversation about dragons later. I believe that she was going to show us why exactly we should trust her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Percy's POV</b>
</p><p>Realizing I had gotten distracted from what I was doing again, stupid ADHD, I continue on from where we had left off.</p><p>"Oh yeah!" I shout pulling up the comms on my watch. "Void calling Mischief, repeat come in Mischief. Hidden view please."</p><p>"What's up Void?"</p><p>"How far are you on your training?"</p><p>"It's been a week, so nearly done, why?"</p><p>"Do the rest later, the nitwits need a reason to trust me."</p><p>"Okay Aquagirl, I'm on my way."</p><p>"Thanks wiz."</p><p>Closing the comms, I look up at the wizards' baffled faces.</p><p>"How did you do that?" asks Mr. Weasley.</p><p>"Muggle technology." I respond, "Now Wiz should be here in about three, two, one." Right as I say one there is a crashing noise from outside. Upon hearing it everyone runs out. There, standing in front of the Burrow, is a mysterious cloaked person.</p><p>"Smooth landing dude."</p><p>"Hahaha very funny. Mine was better than yours at least!"</p><p>"Yeah, because you were controlling yours! Whatever Wiz. Can you please tell these idiots that I am a friend, not a foe."</p><p>"Hmm not sure. It'd be funnier not to help you."</p><p>"Yeah, and it'd be funnier to drop your sorry ass in an active volcano but I'm not doing that."</p><p>"True, true. I think we've scared them." he says, looking at the wizards behind me. As I walk over to him, I turn around and glance back to see that the wizards look terrified.</p><p>"Is this normal for you two?" Hermione asks.</p><p>"Yeah, pretty much." we answer at the same time.</p><p>"That's just creepy."</p><p>"Not really." we say at the same time again.</p><p>"Now," I say, "Wiz the wizards, wizards Mischief, also known as the one and only... Fred Weasley!" I pull down his hood as I say this last part and take a step away as he sheepishly says hi to his family, before being crushed under a ginormous group hug. Listening in I hear a chorus of "How are you alive" "Where have you been" "We missed you" "We have been so worried," so, you know, the usual 'I just came back from the dead' banter.</p><p>Finally, as they slowly begin to release him and after the whole 'How are you alive' thing had been gone over, someone asks the million-dollar question. They ask Fred if they can trust me. As he goes to answer I glare at him.</p><p>"Please be serious just this once. It would make things difficult otherwise."</p><p>"Yes ma'am boss lady." he says with a mock salute, which gets him a smack to the back of the head from me. Grinning he continues, "Guys I trust Percy with my life, heck I know her just as well as I knew George growing up. You can trust her."</p><p>"Awe you do love me!" I shout, while jumping onto his back.</p><p>Pretending to stumble he yells, "Ahh it's too heavy! I'm being crushed! It's too much! The horror! Oh the humanity!" Cackling I get off him, telling him through mind message exactly what I think of him and his fat jokes.</p><p>"That language is offensive you know Aquagirl. I ought to tell the boss on you."</p><p>"Oh really, and he would just laugh and give me a high five."</p><p>"What about Mayhem?"</p><p>"Dude, you know Mayhem would just complement me on my 'ever expanding offensive vocabulary' again, then go back to reading whatever book was closest on hand."</p><p>"Who and what are you taking about?" Hermione practically shrieked. I guess our banter was annoying her.</p><p>"The rest of our team of superheroes, you know saving the world, kicking butt, the usual. Oh and we can talk to each other silently and someone," at this he looked at me, "was using offensive language."</p><p>"If Wings were to hear you call him a superhero he would kick your butt. And you deserved it for the other part."</p><p>"Hey! And I know right. I can’t even imagine Pentro in something other than his usual sleeveless hoodie, jeans, and boots. We should totally dress him up in a full on spandex superhero costume someday."</p><p>"YES! Oh my gods, yes, best prank ever!"</p><p>"Fred would you please explain what you are talking about?" Molly finally asks.</p><p>"Will you Percy, you joined before me."</p><p>"Sure thing Fred. You see we are part of this... team I guess you would call it. There are six of us total. Pentro, or Confusion; Fred, or Mischief; Loki, or Mayhem; Elxin, or Disorder; Thor, or Destruction, and finally me, Percy, or Void. We kinda do diplomatic errands for our boss whenever he needs it. First there was me, then Loki and Thor, then Pentro, then Elxin, and finally Fred. Other than that we are all just best friends. Did I get everything?"</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>"Good, any questions?" At this, nearly everyone's hand went up. This was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Percy's POV:</b>
</p><p>Eventually we managed to answer all of the wizards questions. Or at least the questions we could answer, some things like where we go on missions had to be... glossed over a bit. I couldn't quite reveal the existence of otherworldly beings to the wizards before they themselves had discovered them. Yawning I glance down at my watch to see that it is approaching midnight.</p><p>"Well I'm exhausted. What about you guys?" I ask, hoping everyone else would agree so that we could go to bed. </p><p>"I am too," Molly says, "Fred you can stay in your old room and Percy you can stay with Hermione and Ginny."</p><p>"Okay mom. Follow us Percy" Getting up I thank Molly then follow Ginny and Hermione up the stairs. Getting to the room Ginny offers to bunk with Hermione so that I have a bed to myself, but I tell her not to worry because I'm fine on the floor. Grabbing a blanket and pillow I make myself a little nest in the corner and within minutes I'm fast asleep.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>Fred's POV:</b>
</p><p>It's so good to see my family again. I watch as Percy makes her way upstairs, following Ginny and Hermione. Hearing someone clearing their throat, I turn around to see George grinning at me.</p><p>"Someone has a crush. Someone has a crush." George starts to sing before getting hit in the back of the head by mom. Watching them all interact is so familiar it makes me laugh. Gods I missed them. And yes, gods, I mean three of my best friends and teammates are gods. Well, gods and goddess, it would be kinda hard not to believe in the whole polytheistic ideals.</p><p>"No, I don't have a crush on Percy Fred, she's my best friend. Anyways, one of teammates already has dibs, and by that I mean he's heads over heals for her and would beat the living daylights out of any of us if we tried to go out with her before him."</p><p>"Does she know?" Dad asks.</p><p>"That he, along with most of the people we work with, have crushes on her? Heck to the no. If there's one thing that is consistent about Percy, it's that she is oblivious to all romantic advances towards her. The girl has no idea and has been like that her whole life. Plus, she could kick all of our butts blindfolded and with her hands tied behind her back."</p><p>At that I got up and headed upstairs to my old bedroom. Once I got there I looked around, noting the changes and the similarities from the last time I had been in that room. The last time before the final battle. The last time before I died. With that morbid thought I dropped into bed and fell asleep.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>Percy's POV:</b>
</p><p>As the quiet noises of morning seep into my thoughts, I sense the bright light of Apollo's Sun chariot shining down through the room's window. Dam you Apollo. Why can't you just tone it down for once in your freaking immortal life? I hate mornings. Slowly sitting up I glance around before confirming that I am completely alone. Yes, lazy way of getting ready here I come. Snapping my fingers, I flash into a new set of clothes, well the same ones but a new pair, and clean myself off. Flashing my teeth and hair clean, I pull my hair back into a ponytail.</p><p>Getting up I fold the blanket and put it on top of the pillow, before setting them down against the wall. I guess some of Chaos's training has stuck, the old Percy wasn't exactly the neatest person in the world. Probably comes with being in an 'army' of sorts. I remember how much Annabeth would harass me to clean up my cabin back at camp. Those were the good days, well aside from the whole fighting for our lives against the monsters that wanted to kill us and in the wars the gods left for us to fight.</p><p>Walking over to the door, I begin to head downstairs where I hear the others eating breakfast. Summoning an apple out of the air before I walk around into their line of sight, I take a bite then enter the dining room. Sitting down in the same empty chair from yesterday, I greet everyone at the table.</p><p>"What are you planning on doing today Percy?" asks Charlie who is sitting to my right.</p><p>"Well I had been planning on scouting out a place before setting up camp."</p><p>"Camp," Molly starts, "What are you talking about camp Percy darling. You're welcome to stay here with us."</p><p>"While I'm great full for the offer ma'am I'd be more comfortable in my own camp. I don't want to intrude anyways. Spend the time until the school year starts catching up with Fred, and Mischief, campsite will be in the usual parameters if you need me." With that I got up, slung my backpack over my shoulder, and headed out the front door before they could say anything against it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 9</h1><p>
  <b>Fred's POV:</b>
</p><p>As Percy left I sighed, setting my head down on the table.</p><p>"What's wrong Fred?" Harry asks, ever the concerned brother figure. Though I think the fact that I'm actually being serious and now joking around is concerning them. Sitting back up after a minute I begin to explain.</p><p>"I was just hoping that being around you all would help Percy to relax some. She's not exactly open to new people. Honestly the only times she doesn't have a wall up is when she's alone with the team," I pause before continuing, "I just worry about her sometimes."</p><p>"What happened to make her that way?" Hermione, ever the inquisitive one, asks quietly from the corner where she stands with Ron.</p><p>"Percy hasn't had the easiest life, she's been fighting to survive since she was twelve. Even though she has a loving home to return to, she had to leave her family and friends, everyone she cared about, behind for their own safety. The poor girl has literally been to hell and back, but she still keeps on fighting because at this point it’s either that or everything she’s fought for her entire life will have been for nothing."</p><p>"What happened to her? No child should have to go through something like that."</p><p>"That's the thing mum, I don't know. None of us do. She said that its safer for us to be blind to her past than to be in danger from knowing. As far as I know the only one who knows her whole story is the boss and he's definitely not telling."</p><p>"The poor thing! Would you lead me to her camp Fred dear? I'm going to bring her some of the muffins we have left over from breakfast and ask again to make sure that she doesn’t want to stay with us."</p><p>"Course mum, just follow me." Getting up I head out the door, most of the others following behind me. Looking around I see the tallest tree within sight of the burrow and head for it. Reaching the base I turn to head due north until I see her camp on the rise of a nearby hill. Pausing at the bottom of the hill I turn to the others.</p><p>"You all stay here and let me tell her you're coming. When you see me waiving then you can come on up."</p><p>Turning back around I head up the hill to where a single tent sits in front of a small fire pit. Approaching the tent, I call out "Don't shoot friendly approaching" before entering the tent. Stepping inside I can stand to my full height thanks to some Timelord technology Percy 'borrowed,' aka stole, to use for her stuff. The inside of the tent was more like a mansion, but unlike with the wizard expansion spell Percy's tech was limitless and everchanging. For instance, the other day her tent looked like a medieval castle, whereas now it resembles a log cabin. A very large and fancy log cabin. Hearing the television on in the living room I head in to see Percy sitting on the couch watching Supernatural. We still avidly watch the show, even though the Winchester boys hate it with the series being based on the books that were written by a prophet about their lives.</p><p>"Hey Aquagirl, mum and a few of the others wanted to come check out the camp. Are they allowed in? I left them at the bottom of the hill since I didn't want them freaked out by the forcefield. Oh, and they come bearing muffin shaped gifts that I promise will not explode."</p><p>Laughing at the memory of the exploding muffin incident Percy nods before pausing the show and heading out with me. Looking down the hill I wave, signaling the others to come up to meet us. Heading into the tent, the others pause before following. As soon as they all have entered I have to hold back a snicker due to their awe-struck faces.</p><p>"Nice huh..."</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>Percy's POV:</b>
</p><p>After their first visit I was relatively left alone when I was in my camp. Whenever I went down to the house to check up on Fred he seemed to be having a great time. At least I could help make someone happy. Today is the first day of school and I went ahead of the others to get there earlier, as is traditional for the professors, apparently. I'm kind of glad I did though because based on what the others were saying about the train ride it would have driven me nuts.</p><p>When I first saw the school, I was instantly reminded of Annabeth and her love of architecture. She would have had a field day with this place, trying to figure out how everything worked with Leo and discussing the design of the building with anyone else that would listen. As I walk through the halls I begin to make a mental to do list. One, meet with the leaders of the different species in the forbidden forest to ensure that it is a safe place to train for now. Two, finish my mental map of the castle, including the secret passages and chambers. Three, figure out who the threat is and how to defeat them without any harm coming to the school or students. Four, help any students who need counseling from the war they just finished. Five, figure out if this many ghosts are allowed out of the underworld and if they aren't, figure out what to do about it.</p><p>At that thought I realized that there weren't any ghosts in the hallways around me. Checking my watch, I see that the whole sorting ceremony dinner thing started like fifteen minutes ago, "Oh shit." Turning around, I start running towards the closest entrance to the Dining Hall, which happened to be a third story window with a roof connecting just below. Hopping out a hallway window, I start sprinting across the roof hoping that a window this high won't be locked. Reaching my hopeful entry point I press on the glass, slowly pushing the window up so that I can fit through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Percy's POV:</b>
</p><p>Climbing through the window, I slide it closed behind me as I balance on a wooden beam spanning across the length of the ceiling. Once the window is closed and trick latched, something Hermes showed me how to do so that I could reopen it from the outside but nobody else could, I walk to the center of the beam. One of the candles that float through the air comes up to hover just behind me, catching the attention of McGonagall. Or I guess I should say Headmistress McGonagall. Smiling slightly, she stands up, catching the attention of the rest of the room before clearing her throat and beginning to speak.</p><p>"It seems that our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has finally arrived..." At this the room erupts into chaos, causing the stern Headmistress to pause waiting for the rom to quiet down before continuing. "If you are all finished I would like to introduce Professor Jackson."</p><p>At this I leap down from my perch landing just behind my seat at the teachers table. As I fall I hear anything from gasps of surprise to shrieks of pure terror before I land and everyone goes silent. Looking up I manage to get out "Please, call me Percy," before I hear an enraged roar come from the back of the room.</p><p>"Persephone Jackson, I swear I'm going to kill you!" Looking over I see exactly three students and a teacher standing up looking at me with murder in their gaze.</p><p>I manage to murmur "Oh schist" before running out of the room as though my life depended on it, which it kind of did. Glancing back, I see four very angry demigods chasing after me. Taking a flurry of turns hoping to find my way outside. Holy Hephaestus why didn't I do the whole mental map of the castle thing first.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Status update... I have been running for the whole day. I managed to hide for a few hours, but they still managed to find me. Why did we play so many games of hide and seek and pulverize back at camp? Seeing a seemingly well-hidden door up ahead, I push my way though. Well great, of course it leads into the dining hall during dinner. Creeping around the side I try to go unnoticed. Seeing the group from the Burrow up ahead slowly make my way over to where they are sitting. Plopping down on the bench I make my presence know by grabbing some food and putting it on the plate in front of me.</p><p>"So how was everybody's day? Has everyone gotten settled down into their rooms?"</p><p>"Yes, we have and it has been good seeing everyone again," Hermione starts. "Might I ask why you are being chased around by..."</p><p>"They're old friends," I but in, "Old friends that happen to have believed that I was dead." Before I could get any further I hear a battle screech come from the main entrance. As the door slams open I see my four friends and pursuers decked out in full battle regalia. Sighing I look up before heading towards them. Passing them I head out the door before calling over my shoulder back to them that if they want to beat me up to meet me outside so that we don't destroy the building. Listening to the confused murmurs from the students I walk out to the clearing between the school and the lake where we can fight without harming anything. Reaching my destination, I turn towards my assailants before addressing them.</p><p>"Hi Cloudy, Nev, Snow, Sevvy. How are you doing? What's going on in your lives? Any new interesting developments?"</p><p>"Oh you know, nothing much. Just fighting a war, thinking you were dead, the usual. How do you think we are Kelphead! We thought you were killed when you were taken back into the Pit!" Neville yells glaring at me.</p><p>"Oh Percy, when did you start dressing like your cousins. It fits you, makes you look badass." Luna cuts in in her usual calm way, though by the reactions from the crowd that had formed around us it seems that they aren't used to hearing her curse, which is funny considering she is best friends with the Mars and Ares kids.</p><p>"Welcome back Perce," Severus says with a grin.</p><p>"Don't welcome her back she should have told us she was back as soon as she could, instead of letting us believe that she was still down there, knowing that she was alive and un-unable to d-do anything ab-bout it." At this Draco broke down into sobs and I rushed forward to catch him before he hit the ground.</p><p>"Awe Snowflake you know that I would have returned if I could have. I met up with a higher power when I escaped that made a deal with me. In the end, it was safer to let you all stay oblivious than to let you know where I was. I hope you know that I wouldn't hurt you all if I could have avoided it."</p><p>You see Draco is a son of Boreas who lived in the Hermes cabin during the summer before Boreas got his own cabin. Same is for Severus, who is a son of Iris who would come teach magic at the camp during the summer. Neville is a son of Ares who, as far as I knew, was the least violent kid of Ares I knew, more like a kid of Mars than anything. Luna is a special case, she is the child of Jupiter born before the war. Soon after she learned of her heritage she joined the Hunters of Artemis, where she stayed until she was released from her vows so that she would age on a mission to help at Hogwarts and keep an eye on Harry.</p><p>Standing up I go to turn around before grabbing the arrow headed towards my head from out of the air. Looking up I see Luna standing there with her bow still humming from shooting the arrow.</p><p>"What, did you think we would give up that easily," she says with a grin before the rest of them pull out their weapons and advance towards me. Whelp, I'm screwed...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Harry's POV:</strong>
</p><p>We stand off to the side and watch as Percy comforts Malfoy as he cries. Yeah, that's right. Malfoy. Crying. It's a sight I didn't think I would see. As Percy goes to stand up I see Luna draw a bow and string an arrow before releasing it. I watch wide eyed as it travels swiftly through the air headed straight for Percy's head, but before it can reach its target she turns around and catches it out of thin air. I didn't even know that that was possible! Should we get a teacher? As I look around I see that the teachers are already outside, standing with us and watching.</p><p>Luna asks if Percy thought they were going to give up that easily before, looking up, Percy smirks and tells Luna she's getting slow... that was slow?! As the others make a circle around her, Percy grins like a mad man and pulls a sword out of nowhere. At some unseen command, they all surge forward, Luna trading her bow for a short sword, Neville with a longer sword, Malfoy with two daggers, and Snape with a staff spear thing. Percy effortlessly begins to block their attacks, giving them helpful criticism the whole time.</p><p>"Neville you're choking up on the sword too high." "Draco an icepick grip would be better for that move." "Luna you're holding your sword too tight." "Snape you're putting too much pressure on the center of your spear, if I were to hit it too hard it would snap in half again." Swiftly disarming them she causes her sword to disappear again before cocking her head to the side and asking if they had been practicing any since she had last saw them.</p><p>"Yes, we have been practicing!" Luna nearly screeches, clearly offended.</p><p>"It was kind of hard though with the best trainer not there." Neville cuts in before Luna loses it. This is the first time I've ever seen the girl this angry and it's kind of terrifying.</p><p>"Yeah Perce, Jason tries but he can't hold a candle to you. The others did their best but you know that they're lost without you. You're the glue that held us all together." Draco continues in a tone I've never heard from the white-haired boy. Sadness? Remorse? Despondency? I'm not sure but whatever it is, I'm not the only one shocked, because as I look around the others have a look of confused awe on their faces.</p><p>"Plus, Clarisse is terrifying." This comes from Snape shocking us all. How bad must this Clarisse person be to scare Severus Snape, the coldhearted potions teacher.</p><p>"Awe, Rissy isn't that bad if you get to know her."</p><p>"Last time you saw her she tied you to a javelin and tried roast you over the campfire because you knocker her into the lake..."</p><p>"Yeah but I escaped before I was too well done and we both know that neither Leo nor I will get too burnt."</p><p>"You people are crazy!" someone yells from the crowd. Turning I see that it is Padma Patil who has a horrified look on her face.</p><p>"What no one got hurt and Clarisse was quite proud of herself." Snape responds with a slight grin.</p><p>"Plus, it was hilarious" Percy cuts in between chuckles.</p><p>"We thought for a while we would be having barbequed Percy for dinner but instead we had to settle for pizza." Luna quipped, now back in her quiet, calming voice. Unable to hold it in any longer the small group burst out into hysterical laughter, clutching their stomachs and falling to the ground or their knees.</p><p>Taking control of the situation, Headmistress McGonagall directs everyone back inside for bed, having to practically drag the still laughing group behind the rest of the students.</p><p>Making my way up to the Gryffindor common room, I think back onto the confrontation the odd group had. How did they know each other? Where did they learn to fight like that? Why is getting burnt alive a joke? Why do they all defer to Percy as their leader? Oh, dear lord I'm beginning to sound like Hermione. At that I enter my room and promptly fall into bed, asleep before my head hits the pillow.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>Percy's POV:</strong>
</p><p>As I make my way down to the dining hall in the morning I can't help but to wonder about two things. One, what everyone made of our little episode yesterday, and two, how my first day of teaching will go. I have a double block with each grade, all four houses in each class together. This will either go swimmingly or be a complete and total disaster. Slipping into the dining hall I take my seat at the teachers table and burn a portion of my food to Hecate, thanking her for letting me reunite with at least a few of my friends</p><p>As the students begin to walk in, the whispers begin along with the not so subtle glances towards the teachers table. Or more specifically, me. Grinning, I listen in on their comments as I slowly eat what's left of my food. All of a sudden, the whole room goes quiet and I loom up to see McGonagall standing up in front of her seat at the table. Clearing her throat, she begins to speak.</p><p>"Students, I have gotten quite a few concerned comments and questions since the events that have taken place since the sorting ceremony and I believe that I have a solution that will put these concerns to rest. As you know there are four distinguished housed that can be found within our great academy. For the brave, we have Gryffindor, those who will not rest until justice has been served. For the cunning, we have Slytherin, those who will go to any length to ensure that the rules they follow will remain unbroken. For the wise we have Ravenclaw, those who will do whatever is necessary to persevere. And finally, for the loyal we have Hufflepuff, those who would give their lives if it means helping those with whom their loyalty lies.</p><p>I believe that telling you all the house Professor Jackson has been sorted into will help give you all peace, and being loyal to the school she trusts you all with this knowledge. According to the Sorting Hat, Professor Jackson is a member of..." At the moment you could hear a pin drop, the wind rustling the leaves on the trees of the forbidden forest, the heartbeat of hundreds of anxious wizards. "Hufflepuff. The house of the loyal. Being that Professor Jackson is loyal to her students and ensuring their wellbeing I hope that you all will come to trust her like I do."</p><p>Smiling I thank Minerva after she sits down. Deciding that I have eaten enough I get up to leave and prepare for my first class. Before heading down to my classroom, I stop and ask Sev to meet me in my classroom after the last class, which happens to be the one with the others in it. Hopefully I can have a short meeting/reunion with them before dinner. Continuing to my classroom, I sigh hoping to Chaos everything will go well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hermione's POV:</strong>
</p><p>As we walk into Defense Against the Dark Arts I can't help but be worried about how the year will go. Will Professor Jackson be a good teacher or will we learn nothing? Or, god forbid, will she be like that pink toad? Sighing, I look around the classroom as we take our seats. It looks like any other classroom, though there are seemingly locked cabinets along the side walls. In the front of the room is a chalkboard with a list of spells on it and a desk, presumably for the teacher. While slightly dusty, the room was filled with the unmistakable scent of the sea, mixed with the smell of a campfire and another scent which, though familiar, I can't quite name. Finally, my gaze comes to rest upon the strange professor in charge of our education for the rest of the year. Her robes have been disregarded and strewn across the back of the desk chair. Hanging upside down from a bar in the corner of the room, Professor Jackson is facing the room but oblivious to our presence, instead being engrossed in the book she is reading.</p><p>By this time the whole of the class have taken our seats and are staring at the odd sight before us. As the whispers begin, I hear a sigh come from the back of the large room. Looking over I see Neville standing up, then walking over to the still reading professor. Leaning down, he carefully pokes her in the forehead, startling her and causing her to fall on the ground on her head. As she sits up, her bewildered expression causes everyone to burst out into fits of laughter.</p><p>"When did you all get here?" Still chuckling, Neville responds over his shoulder to the professor while walking back to his seat.</p><p>"A good five minutes ago, Professor Jackson."</p><p>"Oh, no no no. Don't you start with that 'Professor Jackson' stuff. It’s just Percy. I mean I'm not that much older than you all anyways, so calling me professor would be ridiculous."</p><p>"But miss," I can't help but to interject, "you are a professor."</p><p>"I'm aware of that Miss Granger, but I'd like to ignore that fact if at all possible. I'm not exactly what you would call the teacher type." At this we all start laughing again from the disgusted look on her face. "Well, I guess we should get started. We've wasted enough time already. I'm sure that you all have noticed the list of spells on the board behind me?" At that we all nod, "I've been looking into the recent history of this class, and it seems to me like you haven't exactly gotten a consistent education. Therefore, I did a little research, which was awful by the way, and compiled a list of all the spells you should have learned to do by the time you graduate, along with a few that I found that I thought were cool.</p><p>Therefore, I am going to make a deal with all of you. You have two options on how this year will go. You can either do the usual boring school year and just spend the entire year learning the spells, or you can take the fun option. If you can learn all of these spells by the end of the first half of the year, I will give you all a surprise, a new way to defend yourselves alongside your magic, that I will teach you for the rest of the year." This caused the room to break out into confused whispers, and I couldn't help but agree with what I was hearing. What did she mean by that? "No matter which you choose, the spell part of the year will be the same.</p><p>To learn the spells, you will follow this procedure. We will go through each spell, starting at the easiest and ending with the hardest. I am perfectly aware that many of you have had to fight using your magic in the war that has just ended. Therefore, I know that some of you are better at these spells than others. You will be working as a team to learn everything. For example, if you already know how to produce a patronus, then you will be helping those that don't know how to create one, and so on and so forth. Once you can do a spell, you will come up to me and perform that spell for me. If you can do it properly, I will mark you off on my amazing little chart that I will hopefully find sometime in the next few days because I'm afraid I've already lost it." Once again, we all burst out into laughter. I can already tell that I will enjoy her class, but I am curious as to how she will grade.</p><p>"Your grade will reflect your attitude in this class, the number of spells you complete, and how much effort you put forth. As long as you try your best and either offer or accept offered help, you will get a good grade. I am afraid that there will not be many written assignments in my class, because I am dyslexic which would make it extremely difficult for me to accurately grade anything you turn in. Plus, I'm more do it yourself teacher, because I believe the best way to learn is to do." Chuckling, the professor pauses to let us ask questions, and immediately, my hand goes up. "Yes, Miss Granger, oh and if I don't know your name yet I apologies now and hopefully I should learn it soon."</p><p>"Prof-Percy, if you are dyslexic how were you reading earlier?"</p><p>"Well, for some reason there are a few languages that don't affect my dyslexia, mainly Greek, preferably Ancient Greek, and Latin. While those languages aren't effected, I don't think that you are all fluent enough in them to write out assignments. Because of that, I am just going to avoid written assignments to avoid putting some of you at an unfair disadvantage. Now, how about we get started at those spells and you can begin deciding among yourselves which option you want to do for the year and I can keep looking for that dang chart. At least one person from each house per group please."</p><p>Laughing we all start to stand up and get into small groups, making sure that there is at least one Gryffindor, one Slytherin, one Hufflepuff, and one Ravenclaw. As we begin to practice, Professor Jackson can be seen ruffling through her desk and muttering to herself, something about 'stupid disappearing charts' and 'idiotic bottomless desk drawers.' Turning back to my group, I can't help but to think that this is going to be a good year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Percy’s POV:</strong>
</p><p>Once class finally comes to a close and I release all of the students, I ask Draco, Luna, and Neville to stay after. Around ten minutes later, Severus finally shows up and we soundproof and lock the room in order to have privacy for our conversation. Sighing, I conjure up a couple of couches so that we can be comfortable, before starting to talk.</p><p>“What I tell you today cannot leave this classroom. The only person that you can talk to about this is Apollo, Fred Weasley, and Hecate and even they don’t know the whole story. When I was taken back to the pit after the final battle, it was hell. Eventually I managed to escape but my captors were close behind and I honestly didn’t think that I would make it.</p><p>Next thing I knew, two very powerful beings appeared and told me that I could either escape with them or stay to be recaptured. It wasn’t a hard choice. Once I had recovered from my injuries, I met with the beings again, who told me that they were known as Chaos and Void. Void told me that she was tired and had been looking for someone to pass the mantle of her powers on to. That person was me. If I accepted her title, though, I would have to go live with Chaos to train, leaving behind my old world for a long time.</p><p>They brought me before the counsel of five, the five most powerful beings in existence. The first is Void, the original being. Chaos, the bringer of change, and his counterpart Order, the keeper of peace was introduced next. Finally, Nyx, the embodiment of darkness, and Lumius, the embodiment of light, were introduced to me. Or reintroduced on the part of Nyx who apologized for her actions in the pit.</p><p>Apparently, Void’s counterpart, Existi, had escaped his prison and was attempting to take control of the world. Where from Void everything was created, Existi is how everything is destroyed. Any who knew me could be used against me and the knowledge of who and what I was would mean a painful death.”</p><p>Looking up, Luna said, “You were given the choice to save the world but leave your life behind or see your loved ones again but let it burn.” At that I couldn’t help but smile, knowing that if any of them were to have understood it would have been her.</p><p>“Exactly. I had a few contacts in this world, such as Apollo, who would report back to Chaos with news but it wasn’t the same. I eventually built a team, myself, Fred, and four others, who would go on the more dangerous missions. The most direct of Existi’s attempts at victory. Eventually I will be able to return home, but if I don’t wait until the right time, if word of my survival reaches them to soon, it will mean the end of everything we know and love.”</p><p>Sitting in silence, I see that they now understand the predicament I was in. They now understand why I left and why I stayed away. Going into more detail I explain how Existi is forming an army and how his first target for complete domination will be Earth. How one of the reasons why I was asked here was to better prepare the wizards for the time when they have to defend themselves against his armies. Even though they will never have to fight alone. And with that, I saw their resolve grow and knew that I would have allies among the wizards, no matter how few, for the battle to come.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>Seven months later…</strong>
</p><p>“Draco stop trying to juggle your knives and actually be helpful!” “Harry less slashy slashy and more stabby stabby that’s a short sword not a whip!” “Hermione you’re not trying to caress someone you’re trying to skewer them!” “Stop waving your blade around like a wand, that’s how you lose an eye! Again!”</p><p>Oh, holy Hera why did I agree to this? They’re never going to get anywhere unless they see a demonstration. But where can I find a test dummy? Ooh this is going to be fun.</p><p>“Minions! Gather round, Momma’s got a surprise for you.”</p><p>“Percy please never say that again that was creepy as hades.”</p><p>“No promises Nevvy-boy. Now do you think that you all can handle sitting here responsibly without wounding each other for five minutes? If so I have a surprise for you in human demonstration form.”</p><p>Murmurs of assent float towards me from the assorted students. Well, except for the demigods. They just look worried.</p><p>“That demonstration wouldn’t happen to be on us, would it?” my precious Snowflake asks, gesturing between himself and the others.</p><p>“Nope! Even better!” With that I grin, sashaying out of the room with a flare of sass that not even Sev could top.</p><p>Once I was out of sight, I teleported myself, because godly magic trumps wizard spells, to the joke shop where I knew the perfect test subject would be. Striding through the doors, I yell out “Honey, I’m home!” which causes a startled yelp to echo out. Followed, of course, by a series of thumps and crashes from the chaos my entrance created. Ahhh, nothing like a good prank to cheer you up.</p><p>“Percy!” A blur of red and purple yells as they come racing towards me from the area a small explosion had just sounded. Which probably explains the purple… everything. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Well Fred my man, I need some mischief to teach some kids a lesson. And his partner in crime if you want to make it a grand prank as well.”</p><p>“We’re in,” a second mess, this time pink and blue, shouts appearing on my other side, “so definitely in.”</p><p>Smirking, I explain the plan to the impish twins, making sure that they know the exact who, what, and where of this particular masterpiece of a prank. Oh yes, this is going to be fun. Cue maniacal laughter…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Percy’s POV:</strong>
</p><p>Striding back into the classroom, I check the clock seeing that it had only been mere minutes since I had left. Glancing back to the class I gaze out onto the sea of confused faces. Poor things have no clue what’s coming for them. Cue evil laughter here, but you know in my head because that would be creepy otherwise.</p><p>“Oh Mischief darling, come in here would you?” At that I see the comprehension hit Hermione’s face, as a red and purple Weasley skips into the room. Skipping Wiz? Seriously?</p><p>“Yes, oh fearless leader?” He’ll never let me forget that one will he.</p><p>“Why do you look like a kid’s art project?” Looking down he realized that he hadn’t rinsed the powder off yet. “Go into my office and get clean up before you get… whatever that is everywhere.”</p><p>“Ma’am yes ma’am.” Smartass.</p><p>Saluting he marches into the small back room of an office, closing the door behind him. Right when one door closes, the one from the hallway opens, showing a pink and blue Weasley. This, of course, causes the confused murmurs to start.</p><p>“Baby shower is no better a look that failed finger painting you know.” I sass, pointing to my office. Now for the true fun to start.</p><p>After some thumping, screeching, bright flashes, and mild explosions, the door to my office opens to show two Weasleys standing there looking guilty. Glancing at me, the class, each other, and then me again, they simultaneously yell “He did it!” while pointing at the other. With their wands. Turning each other into chimpanzees. At this point the muttering has turned into mild mayhem cause isn’t one of the twins, you know, dead. Luckily the trio from this summer have caught on.</p><p>“Oh my lord what did you do!” Hermione yells, standing up and pointing at the two monkeying around on the floor. Hehehe monkeying around. Get it, cause they’re chimps. Never mind.</p><p>Rolling my eyes, I turn the twins back into humans before crossing my arms. Looking down on them I have a ‘are you kidding me’ look on my face, before breaking into an impish grin. Of course, the boys follow suit and soon we’re choking out bursts of laughter at the poor confused, and mildly terrified, students.</p><p>“All right, all right. That’s enough. Class I’m sure you know Fred and George. They are going to be my test dummies for how to fight magic without magic. Or at least Fred is. George just wanted to mess with you. And no, neither of them are zombies. Now come on Wiz, it’s time to get your butt kicked by a girl again.”</p><p>The pained groan that leaves him at that statement makes me grin, before taking a few steps back and drawing my sword. Glancing around, I see that everyone has settled back and is watching with rapt attention. They haven’t actually seen me fight since that first day against the demigods.</p><p>As my back is turned Fred tries to stun me but I swing my sword up, blocking the spell and sending it flying back towards him. With a faint meep he dives out of the way, casing offensive and defensive spells and hexes in fast succession. Defending myself using my sword in my left hand, I grab my wand with my right and put up a shield between our duel and the students so that I don’t have to worry about them as much. Grinning, no it wasn’t manically that just how it always looks, I put my wand away before advancing on Fred. Within seconds I have his wand in my hand and my sword at his throat.</p><p>“I win!” I shout cheerfully, tossing him his wand and turning around to see the looks of awe on the faces of most of the others in the room. The demigods only look slightly stunned since they had watched all of the seven training together before. “Now do you see why you need to be able to defend yourself with something other than magic?”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The rest of class everyone seemed to go at their studies with a renewed vigor, which was a relief to me. When the class ended, I grabbed Wiz’s hand to stop him from leaving yet.</p><p>“Freddy-boy can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Sure thing, Little Mermaid, what do you need?”</p><p>“I, um, I have a bad feeling that the thing that I was sent here to protect the wizards from will be here soon and I just, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to stay after the battle. I want you to- will you just- please promise me that you’ll finish out the year for me afterwards. Make sure that they can protect themselves. Please Wiz.”</p><p>“Of course, I’ll look after them for you Perce. But you’ll be fine, I know you will.”</p><p>“I know I just, I can’t help but to worry. The way that Hecate said it, she made it sound like the enemy is someone I’ve fought before but that can’t be possible, can it? I mean it’s too soon for any of the big-bads I faced during my life to have reformed… right?”</p><p>I mean there’s no way it can be Gaia, we put her back to sleep. And Kronos is scattered to the four winds in teeny tiny pieces. So, who could it be? The Doors of Death are closed, Atlas is still holding the sky, and everyone else is peaceful, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Percy’s POV:</strong>
</p><p>The day started just like any of the others, everyone heading down to breakfast. Fred had agreed to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the year to help me with my class and to keep an eye on everything. Then out of nowhere, a shockwave exploded through the room, causing everyone to go silent. I heard a quiet ‘no’ of disbelief escape from my lips as I stood up, eyes wide in horror. Turning to Fred, I can feel my carefree persona being replaced with the seriousness of Void.</p><p>“Fred go to New Mexico and retrieve Destruction. He may not have his powers right now but we’ll need his help.” I watch as he immediately vanishes, using one of his gifts bestowed upon him by Chaos to make it past the school’s wards.</p><p>Looking over at Headmistress McGonagall, I tell her to bring all of the students below fifth year to the Slytherin common room, where they will be furthest from harm. As the younger kids are evacuated by the teachers, I see a flash of light from my peripherals, announcing Mischief and Destruction’s arrival.</p><p>“Fred, run up to my room and grab my bag for me please. I’ll meet you back here.” Gesturing for the demigods to come up to me I introduce them to Thor. “Luna, Draco, Neville, Severus this is Thor. Thor these are the local demigods. Would you please organize the remaining students by skill and weapon of choice? And would one of you show Thor where my classroom is to retrieve as many of the weapons there that you can?”</p><p>Seeing them nod and take off to do their respective jobs, I flash myself to the roof of the massive castle to try and see where the arm is coming from and how strong they are. The wards that I had set up when I first arrived were holding, but they wouldn’t for much longer. Conjuring up a telescope, I look to the approaching army to try and spot who it is leading them, only to see a familiar grin. How dare that son of a bilgesnipe take his appearance.</p><p>Returning to the Great Hall, I see everyone waiting for my instructions, but my anger must have been plainly visible on my face, because Luna immediately came up to me to ask what was wrong. It took a few moments, long enough for the others to gather around also, before I could answer his questions.</p><p>“I don’t know how he did it,” I mumbled not sure how to go about telling them. “He should still be scattered in tiny pieces, but I could deal with his return on its own. In fact, I would probably even say I would be happy to kill him again. Especially now.” That of course startled them, because while I could be violent, cruel was never a word someone would use to describe me. But with the glint of pure hate in my eyes, that’s the only way that my expression could be taken.</p><p>“Who is it Perce, what did you- who’s out there?” Severus asked with concern written all over his face.</p><p>“It’s Luke,” I’m muttering almost crazily to myself now, “But it’s now. It was his face, but I saw him die. He- the evil little- he looks like him again. I don’t know- I’m not sure I- how can I kill him again?”</p><p>“Who looks like L-Lu-Luke?” Draco asks me. Oh no he can’t, Luke was his hero, the only one who truly cared for him back when he was unclaimed. This is going to- oh no. Shaking my head, I get my thought in order before drawing myself up to my usual height. Time for the snark and sarcasm to make its appearance, because everyone knows that there’s no better way to put your troops at ease than to seem perfectly calm yourself.</p><p>“Bad news guys. It- it seems like Gramps is up and about again. I’m thinking that it’s about time that he takes a nice long nap like great grandma, what about you all? Get it? Time? Because he’s the dude in charge of time? No? No one? Yeesh nobody appreciates my puns anymore.” Taking a deep breath, I charge ahead with my rambling speech.</p><p>“Whelp, let’s get a move on. Try and keep the wizards away from the more difficult of the monsters, I know that we’ve been training them and everything but they’ve never actually had to face any of these ugly sons of Echidna before, and I want to traumatize them as little as possible. Demigods, you try and protect the wizards and take on the medium to largish monsters. Destruction and Mischief, battle plan 835B. You get the biggest of the big-bads and protect the troops. I’ll go for the main threats.</p><p>Remember everyone, being a hero is good and all, but I’d rather you be alive. Don’t take on more than you can handle. Find the wizards with the skills most similar to your own and that’s who you lead. And guys,” at that I look at each of them I the eye, “Thank you for standing by me once again.” Cracking a smile, a grab my bag from Fred’s hand so that I can put my armor on and put a couple of last minute protection charms on the others.</p><p>It’s go time.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Out of the corner of my eye, I see that there have been heavy losses on the side of the monstrous army, but there haven’t been any fatalities from our side, yet. Hacking my way through the army, I guide my path of destruction towards Kronos. The smug little- sitting there grinning as though he doesn’t have a care in the world, waiting for me to reach him. Finally, after what seems like hours but must have only been minutes, or was it the other way around, I reach his little perch.</p><p>“Sup Gramps, didn’t expect to see you any time soon. What’cha been up too?” Seeing the wicked grin that he flashes my way I begin to regret my ability to sass any powerful being that I come across. Either way, our blades start to clash against each other as our powers clear out a giant circle of space around us.</p><p>“Oh granddaughter, you haven’t changed a bit, however I’m sure you’ll love to her how I escaped. But first, do you like the look? It’s a bit rough, but I thought the sentimentality was worth it, don’t you?” He snarks, his eyes lighting up at my responding growl of anger.</p><p>“Now for the villain’s rant. Back when you first defeated me, I had yet to put about half of my power into the pathetic vessel that was hosting me. The rest was gathered at the edges of Tartarus, just waiting to be set free. When my physical form was defeated I momentarily despaired, because it would have taken dreadfully long to set up such a good attempt again. But, to my astonishment the Doors of Death were open all of a sudden. Now I couldn’t possibly pass up this good of a chance, who knows when something as… simple would have come by again. It really is too bad that you were so slow at closing the doors, for I had mostly escaped by that point. Shame isn’t it, that all of those unfortunate, pitiful deaths from the first war are now meaningless.”</p><p>Breaking into hate filled laughter, Kronos continues his assault, uncaring that his army has fallen during his speech, the only other sound being my enraged shouts. Blow after blow is traded, back and forth between us, before finally I get slightly ahead, striking down on his shoulder and disarming him. Just as my sword is about to pass through the killing blow, I hear him murmur “And to think, I was just the distraction” before he dissolved into golden dust, returning to Tartarus, where he belongs.</p><p>Victorious shouts ring out around me, but my guard doesn’t drop. What did he mean by distraction? All of a sudden, a wall of light surrounds me, separating me from my friends. A shadowed figure slowly formed from the blinding light, striding towards where I had dropped to my knees in pain. The shouts of my friends and teammates echoed in through the barrier of light, but I couldn’t turn towards them, as the being, Existi, had grabbed my face.</p><p>From within the shadows of his cloak the only thing that I could see were his eyes, glowing with insanity. Pure white pupils surrounded with irises the color of the Plegethon, reminding me of my time in Tartarus. The final bit, barely visible against the darkness, is the sclera of his eyes, which instead of the normal white are blacker than anything I’d ever seen. The pinch of his nails in my cheeks force me to look straight into his eyes as he grins.</p><p>“I’ve finally found you, the one worthy of taking on the powers of Void. The purest of all souls. I’ll make you a deal, my pet. If you come with me, no fuss, no fight, I’ll spare your friends, and the other students inside the school, this day. If you try and struggle, I’ll kill them all and you will regret resisting me. Now what is your choice?”</p><p>As his question hisses through the air I can’t help but to think back on my promise, I had told those kids that I would protect them. And I know that Chaos wasn’t ready to fight yet, the army still preparing itself. There’s only one option I can go with. Only one way that the others will make it out of this alive.</p><p>Faintly nodding yes, I see his grin take on a sort of childish glee, before he yanks me to my feet. As the barrier of blinding light drops from around us, I manage to make eye contact with Thor and Fred, sending a brief plea over the telepathic bond. “Please, tell the others I’m sorry.” While caressing my cheek, and before anyone can do anything, Existi flashes us away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thor’s POV:</strong>
</p><p>She’s gone, I have failed him. This is the mantra repeating in my head, as though on a loop, ever since I heard Percy’s quiet plea. Before she was taken by that, that horrid excuse for a being. For what else could I do, having failed my commander so. After the battle was won, and the wounded taken care of, Mischief, my brave brother in arms, returned me to the home of my fair Lady Jane. The time I had been gone seeming much longer than the single night it had truly been. After the events with the Son of Coul, reuniting with my friends from Asguard, and the battle with the Destroyer the time went quickly, yet before I knew it I was to return home with my powers restored. I kissed my Lady Jane farewell. I hugged my brave Lightning Sister. I agreed to be allies with the Son of Coul. And then, we were off.</p><p>The fight with the frost giants was glorious if brief, but I could find no joy in the battle, for my mind was on the news I had yet to deliver. Reuniting with Loki should have been a joyful affair, but he had always been the more observant of the two of us and, as we stood staring at each other across the expanse of the Bifrost, it was plain to see that he could tell something was wrong.</p><p>“What brother, are you not joyous of your return, the great Prince Thor in all of his glory.” The snide remark, for we both knew it was simply a jest, did not rile me as it usually would have. “What’s wrong, for I saw nothing this terrible happen during your escapades in the Puente Antiguo with your darling Lady Jane.” With a deep sigh, I begin to describe what had occurred.</p><p>“Loki, brother, I- while on Midguard Void sent Mischief to retrieve me so that I might aid them in their battle. After the battle was won, there was a bright light and she-. Brother, Existi he- he took her. She traded herself to him to save the rest of us. We couldn’t- there was nothing that we could do. I’m so, so sorry.”</p><p>“No. You lie. She can’t be gone.”</p><p>In horror, I watch as Loki stumbles backwards, the pain of losing Void blinding him to his surroundings. I try to call out a warning, but I am too slow, and he falls over the side of the Bifrost. Scrambling forwards, I grab onto the hand that had caught a hold of the edge, only to look into the eyes of my brother, whom I hold so dear, and see a broken reflection looking back on me.</p><p>“Please brother, grab my other hand. We will find her.”</p><p>“Thor, you know as well as I do that there is no chance of her surviving. No other has. Goodbye brother, I’m sorry.”</p><p>With his last words barely reaching me, having been said at such a quiet volume, I watch as he lets go of my hand. Before I can grab ahold with my other hand, he slips from my grasp. I sit there, half hanging off of the Bifrost until the Allfather finds me, staring into the space where he fell. For now, instead of just a sister, I have lost a brother as well.</p><p>To be continued…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And this is the end of the first book, but don't worry the second book is already started on Wattpad and will be copied onto AO3 as soon as I can get everything to cooperate!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>